Un divertido kambio de personalidad!
by solsol
Summary: Harry y Ginny cambian de personalidad, ahora ella es el, el es ella, divertido, leanloooo, & please review!!, nota: harry deberá makillarse(0_0, no es nada malo, o si?), ella deberá lidiar con las fans d harry y con su hermano ron(0_0), funny!!, r/r!!!
1. El CaMbIo, 1er capítulo

¡Hola!, no puedo creer que ya estoy haciendo otro fic, cuando tengo otro pendiente, pero ni modo, es que se me vino ayer a la mente gracias a una amiga, que esta en la misma situación de Ginny, pero así es la vida, y ni modo, bueno, también quiero decir que todos los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por J. K. Rowling, y si llego a crear uno, ya se darán cuenta. Me despido, y por favor, ¡dejen review!, otra cosa, al principio esta muy aburrido, pero para el final espero que no puedan dejar de leer, por cierto, está dedicado a Zaira A. Rdz., ahora q recuerdo, yo estoy en la misma situación que ginny, y a celina, Ana belén, Mónica, Ana k., Fabiola, brenda, diana, zaíra m., diana, natalia, por darme ánimos en el otro fic, marisol, cecy, diana t, aunque estoy segura que solo belen, marisol, natalia, lo van a leer, y a todas las fan de la pareja h/g!  
  
No puedo creerlo- dijo Ginny- ¿por qué ésa emoción que yo sentía cuando lo veía, ahora se convierte en profunda tristeza?, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien que no me corresponde, ¿es acaso así la vida?, sí, sí es así la vida, ahora que ni mil lágrimas alcanzan a demostrar lo que siento por él, ahora que nada pueda yo hacer para ocultarlo, ni siquiera a mis hermanos puedo engañar ya, y él, ¿ ¿Por que se hará el tonto, el sabe que yo daría y daré mi vida por la de él?, ¿Por que ése es mi destino?, ¿Destino, cual destino?, yo sin él no tengo destino, mi vida llega a su final sin él, y él ya no está disponible, al menos no para mí, nunca lo estará, y nunca lo estuvo, ¿Acaso mi vida está hecha para que yo sufra, para ser infeliz, para cargar con el sufrimiento de un amor no es correspondido, y que su corazón es ya de otra?, Pues vaya vida la mía, esa emoción que yo sentía cuando lo veía, ahora es sólo sufrimiento y delirio constante de estar junto a el, cosa que debo cambiar en mí, que me podrá ayudar a olvidarlo, eso es lo que necesito, olvidarme de la persona que me hace daño, ¡OLVIDARME DE HARRY POTTER!-  
  
NOTA: ÉSTE TIPO DE CAPÍTULOS ES EN LOS QUE GINNY ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO EN SU DIARIO.  
  
-Éstos días ya he estado mejor, contarle a alguien como me siento me ha ayudado, y ha mejorado mi autoestima- escribió ginny, pero en eso llegó su amiga, a lo que con fuerte impulso, logró cerrar su diario para que ésta no se diera cuenta  
  
-Ginny, ¿te sucede algo?- dijo Marisa, la mejor amiga de ella- éstos días has estado muy decaída, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-  
  
No te mortifiques por mí, yo estoy bien, pero con todos los deberes de transformaciones y pociones, ya ni siquiera he podido respirar- Bueno, te entiendo, ¿me acompañas a la bilioteca?, podríamos terminar el trabajo ahí-  
  
Si, claro, vamos-  
  
Bajaron a la sala común, y para mala suerte de Ginny, ahí estaban los 3 amigos (h, r y hr),  
  
-lo que me faltaba, justo lo que me faltaba- dijo ginny en voz alta, y para mala suerte, dijo esto justo cuando Harry pasaba al lado de ella.  
  
- ah, ginny, hola, no te había visto, ¿ que te falta?- dijo harry  
  
Y Harry sólo empeoró la situación, no te había visto, ja, ¿qué creía?, a caso que Ginny era un fantasma, de esos casi invisibles, que a simple vista casi ni se veían, ¿que te falta?, metiche, después de arrancarme el corazón se preocupa de lo que me pasa, de lo que me falta, tengo que hacer algo, algo que pudiera hacer que Harry me quiera, o que sintiera lo mismo que yo, o papeles invertidos, que ahora Harry me ame, y yo ni lo pele, esa es la solución.  
  
-ahh, emm, no nada, perdón, ehh, nada, nada me falta- dijo ésto con un color rojo en sus mejillas- bueno, hasta pronto, y salió corriendo con Marisa al lado.  
  
Hay Ginny, por que no contestaste, (jajajajaja, contestastes, igual que la maestra de fce)- dijo Marisa- te quedaste como en trance, estabas nerviosa, lero, lero- dijo esto haciendo círculos con el dedo índice. Hay no, como crees maris, me quede pensando- ¿En que pensabas, o mejor dicho en quién, eh?- En el perro, me quedé pensando en el perro, fijate- ¿Perro?, deberías ser más específica, en quién, en el perro de Hagrid?- dijo Marisa con duda  
  
Hay Marisa, claro que no me quedé pensando en el perro, estaba pensando en Harry-  
  
Ya decía yo... - dijo su amiga  
  
Bueno, vamos a la biblioteca, hay que terminar la tarea-  
  
Si, vamos-  
  
Pero Ginny no quería ir a terminar los deberes, quería encontrar el hechizo para invertir papeles-  
  
Bueno, eh, yo ahora vengo, voy a buscar un libro- mintió Ginny  
  
Llegó a la sección de AMOR Y DESAMORES, (JAJAJA, QUE CURSI)  
  
-A ver, a ver, como se llamaba, eh, ah, si, hizo un conjuro para que al decir el nombre del libro, apareciera en sus manos.  
  
Libro de hechizos para invertir- un libro grueso, que casi hace que se caiga, apareció en sus manos.  
  
Se fue a la mesa donde estaba Marisa, a lo que ésta preguntó:  
  
- ¿para que es ese libro?  
  
ah, es que voy a hacer un conjuro para intercambiar papeles, perdón por no decirte, pero se me acaba de ocurrir-  
  
Ok, bueno, no importa, ¿quieres que te ayude?  
  
Si, por favor, necesitaré mucha ayuda, por que ya casi nada cabe en mi cabeza dura- dijo ginny, bromista  
  
Bueno, pero primero dime para que o por qué lo quieres hacer-  
  
Ginny le explicó todo....  
  
- ah, entiendo, bueno, hay que ir por la varita, - dijo marisa  
  
no hay problema, aquí la traigo- dijo gin ah, bueno-  
  
Y el hechizo, hay que buscarlo,-  
  
No es necesario, aquí está-  
  
La hoja del libro decía mas o menos así:  
Hechizo para invertir cuerpos  
Cuando un ser quiera invertir un cuerpo por otro, éste el hechizo perfecto, al conjurarlo, las personas que lo reciban se comportaran de la forma que la otra persona actuaba, ya que ésta, se comportara como la primera persona, cambiará todo: su forma de ser, y de comportarse, al igual que sus sentimientos.  
  
El hechizo que hay que conjurar es:  
  
Vientos del norte y del sur Agua salada del mar Convierte a ésta persona En la que una vez fuí  
  
Que sienta lo que yo sentí Que piense lo que yo pensé Que sueñe lo yo soñé Y ahora esa persona seré  
  
( lo hice al instante, jaja, y la métrica, y la rima, está muy bien, vdd, el profe victor facil me pone un cero)  
  
El hechizo sólo funciona si en verdad se ama a ésa persona, Se deberá escribir en un pergamino el nombre de usted y la otra persona, doble, pero ahora al revés,: ejemplo:  
  
Fulanito y Fulanita Fulanita y Fulanito  
  
Al instante se quemará en un caldero de peltre del # 7, y se dirá el conjuro al tiempo  
  
Las 2 terminaron de leer, la emoción las cegó, puesto que no vieron el último anuncio que había al final de la página, que decía así:  
  
"Los resultados no han sido aún comprobados"  
  
Pero el tamaño de la letra era este:  
  
"Los resultados no han sido aún comprobados"  
  
Bueno, dijo Marisa, hay que ir rápido a conjurarlo, ándale, ándale, - dijo apurando a Ginny, mientras guardaba desesperadamente sus libros en la mochila Si, vamos a la sala común-  
  
Llegaron a la sala común: Harry jugaba ajedrez con ron, y hermione leía un libro, por suerte nadie vio que Ginny y Marisa llegaban corriendo, y subían igual, nadie, excepto talvez un niño, un niño llamado Harry Potter.  
  
- Eh, ron, me retiro, jugar contra ti, es ir contra la corriente- dijo harry - oye, entonces ahora ¿a quién le voy a ganar?- yo no sé, ahora vengo- dijo harry con paso presuroso al cuarto de las chicas de 4to grado.  
  
-listo, ya está todo listo, ¿ya lo escribiste?- dijo Marisa -si, ya esta-  
  
Se abre la puerta, y quién la abrió fue harry Potter, demasiado tarde para interrumpir a ginny que decía en voz alta, mientras quemaba el pergamino:  
  
-Vientos del norte y del sur Agua salada del mar Convierte a ésta persona En la que una vez fuí  
  
Que sienta lo que yo sentí Que piense lo que yo pensé Que sueñe lo yo soñé Y ahora esa persona seré- -que, ¿que pasa?- dijo harry, y fue lo último que dijo, algo malo había pasado, algo muy malo, algo que no podía volver a decir, algo que no podría hablar, por lo menos, por un largo largo tiempo......... Y ya ni siquiera parecía ser él.....ya no era harry potter, ¿o si? -ohhhhh, nooooooooo, dijo ginny, -no puede ser  
  
Marisa no podía hablar, solo tenía la boca hasta el piso, harry se asusto al igual que ginny. Marisa solo pudo artícular algunas palabras que fueron: -ësto no puede ser, ¿en que lío nos metimos, o se metieron?- dijo esto con la las 2 manos en las sienes, y moviendo su cabeza en señal de rechazo, lo mejor será .....-dijo marisa  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
¿qué habrá pasado?, jejeje, los(as) deje con la duda, si les gusto, no se preocupen, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, sólo estoy esperando reviews para ver si les gusto, si no recibo aunque sea un a felicitación, o un tomatazo por ahí, entonces no lo subo, recuerden please review, ah, y a quién quiera poner a una loca y demente por la pareja de h/g, en su messenger, mi msn es: maris_ale@hotmail.com, recuerden r/r!!!!!! 


	2. La CoNfEsIóN, segundo capítulo

Hola, si, soy yo otra vez, y aquí esta el segundo capitulo, please r/r  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
no puede ser, es increíble- dijo Marisa- harry, te sientes bien?- un momento, ¿quién es harry?- Yo, -dijeron las 2 personas, a diferencia que en donde estaba Ginny, ahora estaba Harry, y donde estaba Harry, ahora estaba Ginny. Bueno, creo, que un momento, ¿hicieron algún conjuro?- preguntó harry. Eh, si, pero eso ahora lo importante es cambiar nuestros cuerpos- dijo ginny.- hay que ir con hermione.  
  
No, si sabe lo que pasó nos va a matar, lo mejor es descubrir esto juntos- dijo harry.  
  
Ginny se emocionó, había dicho juntos, harry quería que lo descubrieran juntos,  
  
-"oh, pero que estupidez, por que estoy pensando que harry quiere estar conmigo, y descubrir la forma de ayudarnos- pensó ginny  
  
- bueno, la verdad, yo creo que será mejor ir con herm...- dijo marisa no,- gritaron los 2- nos va a ir como en feria, es capaz de decirle a Mc Gonagall, mejor hay que descubrir esto, vamos a la biblioteca, podremos encontrar algo ahí- dijo harry. Si, pero recuerden que ahora yo soy como Harry, así que ron, puede pensar que soy él, y tu- dijo Ginny, señalando a harry- Claudia puede pensar que soy yo- Bueno, no hay que dejar que nadie nos distraiga, hay que conseguir esto pronto- dijo harry, mientras las 2 afirmaban con la cabeza.  
  
Salieron del cuarto de las chicas, se dirigieron a la sala común, donde estaban Ron y Hermione...  
  
¿Dónde estabas, Harry?- preguntó Ron- un momento, te fuiste al cuarto donde está mi hermana, ¿ a que fuiste? Fuí a ver si ya había puesto la marrana, Ron Weasley- dijo Ginny, que por dentro era Harry- Ahora tenemos que arreglar un asunto muy importan... Ginny, pero yo le hablé a Harry, no a ti, - dijo señalando a Harry, por dentro Ginny  
  
-ah, no, discúlpeme señorito Ron, no fue mi intención meterme- dijo en tono sarcástico. -así esta mejor- dijo su hermano.  
  
-oye Harry, que te pasa, contéstame, por qué estabas en el cuarto de mi her...-dijo ron, sin terminar de hablar.  
  
-mira ron, hay un problemita por ahí, y ahora no hay tiempo para explicarte( n: bien telenovela)- asi que por favor dejanos salir.  
  
- pero harry...-dijo hemione  
  
no hay tiempo, discúlpanos Hermione- dijo Ginny por fuera, osea Harry por dentro. Otra vez respondes tu, hermani..- hasta ahí llego la pequenñísima y sibre todo INTERESANTE conversación, ya que Ginny, Marisa y harry los dejaron hablando solos. Y ahora, ¿ qué les pasa, por que crees que andan tan juntitos, ron?- dijo hermione. No c, krees k le guste mi hna??- dijo ron. No lo c, k crees?? Tampoco c, - Ni modo, hay k ver k onda con ellos. K crees k hagan??- dijo hermione Al parecer iban a la biblioteca- Bueno..., hay k esperar-  
  
Mientras tanto....  
  
-ginny, ¿puedo hablar contigo??, aa solas?- dijo esto volteando a ver a marisa (0_0, che harry, no t creas, no me apuntes con la varita, harry, yo no estoy en hogwarts, jajajaja)  
  
-emm, claro k puedes, yo ya me iba- dijo marisa. -te veo al rato,- dijo ginny. -dime harry- dijo eso con un carmesi en las mejillas -emm, yo, debe decirte algo, algo que siento por ti, y que debes saber, que tienes derecho a saber- dijo harry. dímelo, ke debo saber??- dijo ginny, emocionada, le estaría declarando su amor??, oh Virginia, la ingenua virginia, como siempre no hay día k la ridiculez no llegue a tu cabeza. Emm, yo, debo decirte ke la verdad, cuando te vi, no me di cuenta de lo....  
  
Ginny esperaba que alguna palabra hermosa referente a ella saliera de la boca de harry, ..., y....  
  
-yo debo decirte que, que......................................................................... .........................................  
  
¿qué le habra dicho??, le habra confesado todo???, don´t worry, there´s the 3rd chapter in my computer, i´m waiting reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, me pueden agregar a : maris_ale@hotmail.com Es mi msn, plizzzzzzzzz, review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
